Bad Boy Rumble
by DEathgenebunny
Summary: When Seto demands Joey to go over to his house under mysterious circumstances will he accept? And if he does will things heat up somehow? SetoXJoey YAOI! Might be hardcore later on


So if you read this story before  
You might notice the **big** difference in detail  
lolx this has a lot more detail and too me  
it feels like it flows a lot better as well.  
Lolx either way tell me what you think :)

**Disclaimer - Yu-Gi-Oh Does Not belong To Me!  
It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and so do  
his characters Joey and Kaiba :3**

______________________________________________________________________________

Bad Boy Rumble  
1

A strong breath panted heavily as foot steps grew louder…

"He's Late again."

The rich brunette could clearly picture the dirty blond boy exhausting himself running  
around the halls trying to get to the class he should have been half an hour ago.  
Seeing the picture within his head the brunette could only mentally laugh.

****

SLAM

The classroom door pulled open. The sound drew the attention of everyone from the  
non-interesting history lesson. The dirty blonde boy stood at the door breathing heavily as  
he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry… Sorry I'm late teach!"

"Mr. Wheeler. Do You understand that you are Thirty Minutes late!"

The blonde couldn't help but roll his eyes as he knew he was about to get another  
tardy lecture… after ranting for about five minutes the history teacher glared at the blonde  
for he knew his words had no effect what so ever.

"Do you understand Mr. Wheeler?"

"Sure Sure Teach. Tardy Bad. Won't happen again today."

The big round man sighed deeply walking back to his desk, he opened his lesson  
book and began reading in his nasally snoozing tone. The blonde boy sat within his desk  
laying his head on the palm of his hand. Hoping to fall asleep soon most likely but it was  
then he felt a sharp poke on his back. Without even turning around his expression was  
already annoyed. He just mentally damned the name 'Kaiba!' He made sure the teacher  
was deep in his lesson before he turned around to see what his most hated person wanted.

"Wut do ya want Kaiba?!" The blonde hissed as he felt another anticipated poke.

"Your late again Wheeler." The Rich Brunette Kaiba spoke in a rather teasing tone.  
Seeming only to get the blonde annoyed made him smirk.

"Wut's it to ya Kaiba!?" The blond boy hissed again with a sour expression.

"You know what Wheeler? I want you to come over to my mansion after school."  
The brunette said very invitingly yet his eyes send off a different signal that the blond  
couldn't comprehend. This confused the blonde only more. He and Kaiba seemed like  
mortal enemies... where had this invitation come from...

"Why?" the blond couldn't help but ask the question that was wavering within his brain.  
However, the brunette only let out a malicious smirk.

"Don't ask questions pup just do it!"

The blondes expression quickly turned bitter at the one word he detested coming  
from Kaiba's mouth but just then he couldn't help let out a strong yelp as a loud bam echoed.

"Oww! Oww!!" The blond whimpered as he rubbed the top of his head trying to make  
the books pain go away.

"Mr. Wheeler! Do you and Mr. Kaiba have something you want to share with the class?  
We are all interested in what someone has to say… right class." Some students answered  
the teacher's rhetorical question while others giggled due to the fact of someone getting in trouble.  
The blond just kept rubbing his head softly with pressure as he shook his head answering the  
teacher's question. A small growl of anger escaped the blonde's throat as the teacher nodded  
adjusting his glasses.

"Alright class as I was saying… in the early generations of the feudal eras..."

To the blonde's ears the mans voice once again drifted into utter ignorance. Still rubbing  
his head a little the blonde couldn't help but look back and glare at Kaiba for getting him in trouble  
while he escaped unharmed. Kaiba smirked only more feeling the blondes glare upon him…  
he quietly took out a notebook from his desk compartment and opened it to a clean sheet.  
With the pen in his hand he simply wrote

_**Be at my house after school... or else Wheeler!**_

The words send shivering signals down the blonde's spine as he snatched the pen  
from Kaiba's hand to respond.

**_FiNE!!_**

Reading the quick response Kaiba could only smile maliciously as he then closed  
his notebook.

______________________________________________________________________________

I figured you guys could handle a boring starter lolx you guys are  
so used to my raw material… but if you know me You also know  
that I love to leave cliffhangers lolx and make you guys angry at  
me :P The next one will have naughty in it I promise lolx  
and remember don't forget to Review  
cuz when you don't we writers get sad U_U

P.S. I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much  
as I should be but now a days it's a little harder  
for me to concentrate on my stories.. But I'll  
get on it : ) I won't fail you ^_^


End file.
